Untouchable
by Ice Princess Xia
Summary: Someone has taken something very precious from Quatre, something that cannot be returned. As Quatre’s insanity draws thinner, so does his tolerance and sensibility. A drastic action must be taken to stop the pain. 3x4 1x2
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Gundam Wing.  
  
Summary: Someone has taken something very precious from Quatre, something that cannot be returned. As Quatre's insanity draws thinner, so does his tolerance and sensibility. A drastic action must be taken to stop the pain. 3x4 1x2   
  
This plot is so clichéd and I knew that going in but I decided to write it anyways. Hope you enjoy! (thanks to Holly for the title!)  
  
Set after the war in one of Quatre's huge mansions. All five of the Gundam pilots live with him and the couples share their room while Wufei gets his own (which is probably a good thing.)  
  
-------- = Time change (could be backward or forward, marked by a B or an F)  
  
"blah" = speaking.  
  
'blah' = thoughts.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Untouchable  
  
The images wouldn't go away. The feelings that had filled his mind that day still haunted his poor soul. He felt betrayed, as if he had been pushed down into the mud by his closest friend and then been forced to walk home alone covered in the filth that would never wash away from his mind, body, and soul.  
  
The blonde shivered as he tried to will away his nightmares from that day. He'd had to get a separate bed from his koi, Trowa, because the simple touch of skin to skin was enough to send the boy flying off of the bed in fear. Trowa was just as worried as everyone else, only ten times more. He would try to comfort Quatre any way he could but found this was harder than it seemed, especially when he couldn't touch the person in need.  
  
--------B  
  
"Little one?" Trowa spoke softly as he approached his beloved.  
  
"What is it, Trowa?" Quatre sat at the kitchen table, cup of tea in hand, staring blankly at, well, nothing.  
  
"What's wrong? Why are you down here all alone? Come back to the room, it's very late." The clock had just chimed to signal that it was three o'clock in the morning. Quatre still stared ahead.  
  
"I can't sleep Trowa. I should be up soon. Just go back to bed." For the first time, Quatre turned to look at his Trowa but only to flash him a fake and tired smile.  
  
Trowa instantly sat down in the chair next to Quatre and faced him. He watched as Quatre's eyes widened in fear and as he scooted his chair away from Trowa's. Trowa could feel the tears that wanted to fall but he wouldn't allow that.  
  
"Please, Quatre, tell me what's happened."  
  
Quatre paused before turning to Trowa.  
  
"I won't deny the fact that something has happened but I do not want to talk about it right now."  
  
The uni-banged boy sighed in defeat and moved to leave the room. He could have sworn he'd heard Quatre whimper as he left but looked back to find his love had not moved from his spot.  
  
-------- F  
  
A week later, Quatre moved into a guest room across the hall from his lover; he just couldn't take the pain. Trowa was hurt by his choice but respected his personal space. He didn't understand what was going on but he knew Quatre would tell him when he wanted to. The only question on his mind was would Quatre ever want to tell him?  
  
Duo was showing the same concern for the blonde as he and Heero watched as Quatre was slowly cracking. Wufei too showed his concern for the boy but in his own way, of course.  
  
--------B  
  
Quatre hadn't left his room all day; he hadn't eaten, or spoken to anyone at all. Dinner was a tense occasion as Trowa tried to contain his overflowing worry and the others sat in silence. Finally, Wufei rose from his chair with a huff and walked furiously to Quatre's new room.  
  
"Winner! Open the door! You're being stupid, just talk to us!"   
  
Trowa approached to tell Wufei it was no use but was startled when the door flew open and Quatre stepped out and grabbed Wufei by the collar. Roughly, Wufei was shoved against the wall as Quatre held him there. Wufei just stared at him in shock too startled at his behavior to do anything else.  
  
"Leave. Me. Alone." Tears flowed from Quatre's eyes as his grip loosened on Wufei's shirt and he retreated back into his room. Trowa watched his love with worry and turned to enter his own room. Wufei, regaining his ability to move, pushed himself off from the wall and glared down at the carpet deep in thought.   
  
'What's going on with him?'  
  
--------F  
  
From then on, Quatre only left his room for dinner and his normal cup of tea in the morning. (He has a bathroom that connects to his room so…yeah) Everyone was growing more worried everyday but knew that to approach Quatre might only result in furthering the distance that was between them already. Sometimes, late at night, a pilot would find Quatre sitting in the kitchen with a blank stare but upon entering the room, the blonde would instantly stand and retreat back to the comfort of his bed avoiding any conversation or contact with anyone.  
  
Duo and Trowa couldn't take much more and tried to double team Quatre. Upon their entrance into Quatre's room, they were shocked at what they found.  
  
--------B (but only like a minute or two)  
  
Trowa looked to Duo who nodded in return before they knocked on Quatre's door. They received no answer but found that the door was unlocked and walked inside. Duo gasped as they both looked around.  
  
Even with the blinds drawn, it was easy to see the room and its current state. In the corner Quatre's things from his old room still remained packed up neatly in his suitcase while the other parts of the room had obviously suffered damage. The bed was mostly in tact beyond the four posts being broken off while the dresser lay knocked over on the floor with all the drawers ripped out and strewn across the room. The curtains adorning the windows had been ripped down and continuously ripped apart into several different pieces. The door leading to the bathroom had suffered as well as it tried to hang on by the one hinge that still kept it on the doorframe. And lying on the floor in the middle of it all was Quatre.  
  
His breathing was labored and grew more intense as the two pilots drew nearer to him. Lazily in his hand, Quatre held a letter with words scribbled all over it. Duo made his way to take it from Quatre but suddenly his hand clamped down over it.  
  
"That's not for your eyes, Duo."  
  
Duo looked hurt and startled by this and drew his hand back into his body. Trowa knelt down by Quatre and tried to brush the bangs from his eyes. Quatre turned his head away from Trowa's hand only to be met by Duo's. On contact, Quatre sat up.  
  
"No! Don't touch me!"  
  
"Why can't I touch you Quatre? Come on, this is your old pal Duo speaking! Please, tell me!"  
  
Quatre sat with his knees against his chest and remained that way for quite a while before Trowa and Duo eventually left the room in defeat.  
  
------F  
  
Then the fateful night came. All the pilots, excluding Quatre, sat in the living room. Heero sat on the couch and watched as Duo pretended to be asleep next to him. Sitting in an armchair, Trowa was reading a book while tapping his bookmark against his leg annoyingly. Wufei sat contently in the window seat, the usual glare present on his features.  
  
Heero turned to look at a noise he had just heard and gasped when he saw Quatre standing in the doorway, hands behind his back. Heero tapped Duo on the leg and all four pilots turned to Quatre intently. Quatre closed his eyes and smiled while expelling air roughly through his nose. Suddenly he opened his eyes and turned angrily to one pilot.  
  
"Don't you look at me like nothing is going through your mind but worry." Quatre pointed accusingly at him before hiding his hand again behind his back. The man tried to protest but was cut off by Quatre's voice.  
  
"Of course. I was the perfect target for your little game wasn't I? All you had to do was wait for the right moment and then pounce. Acting as if I'm not a human being, you stole from me what can never be restored." The accused tried again to protest but was interrupted. "You can't say anything now. I've made a decision and I just wanted you to see what it was."   
  
Quatre turned to face all the pilots who stared at him in shock.  
  
"I wanted for all of you to see. To see exactly how much pain he caused me. But more importantly I wanted for him to see how much pain it will cause." Closing his eyes for a moment, Quatre breathed deeply before opening his eyes and looking to the ceiling.  
  
"Wufei, I've always respected your ways of life and how you always stand for justice. I'm sorry that I slammed you up against the wall in your moment of comfort towards me. It's good to know that you care. Duo, you kept me alive during the war with your good nature and jokes. I thank you for being who you are and for being the brother I never had. Heero, you are a great fighter and a true soldier and for that I give you my gratitude. And Trowa, dear Trowa, I love you with all my heart and soul. I always have and I will always love you. Forever."  
  
With that said, Quatre pulled both hands out from behind his back. One was empty while the other held a loaded gun. Trowa gasped and Duo made to get up, as did Wufei and Heero. Quatre held his hand up to them and began to step slowly backwards placing the barrel of the gun to his temple. He spoke with a harsher, more pained voice this time as tears fell from his eyes.  
  
"And with this gun, the hell that is my life will end and you," he pointed to his tormenter. "You will suffer a greater punishment than death as you mourn over everything you ever did to me, and to anyone else you have ever raped or killed in your lifetime."  
  
Quatre closed his eyes and pulled the trigger. The shot rang throughout the house as Quatre's lifeless body fell to the floor in a heap of blood. Trowa screamed as he ran to his body. Duo cried out as well as tears dripped from his eyes. Wufei glared at everything and swore. Heero's eyes widened in shock as he stared at Quatre's body but made no movement. Trowa's weeping form was bending over it pleading for it to come back.  
  
Wufei stood close by and muttered under his breath.  
  
"We should've seen this coming. I should've seen this coming. I'm sorry Quatre, that I failed you."  
  
Duo wiped away his tears and turned to his lover. Heero stared at him before putting his head into his hands.  
  
There was a long pause of stunned silence save for Trowa's quiet sobs.  
  
"What have I done?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well? There are probably a lot of plot holes and bad spots but oh well. This was meant to be a one-shot but I guess maybe, if I get enough people who want one, I could write a second chapter. *reads over story again and sighs* Still needs work.   
  
Please, tell me what you think by review or e-mail. ( yama_gurl@Hotmail.com )  
  
Thanks for reading.  
  
Ice 


	2. Chapter Two

The second chapter to Untouchable is up! Hope you like it! Thanks for the reviews!  
  
::To the Reviewers::  
  
SPACEheart04: Trowa isn't the one but you'll find out now so don't fret! Yeah, sorry about that weird bathroom comment. I kept saying to myself, just make it a sentence but I never got around to it.  
  
Anime the Fallen Angel: Don't worry; the questions shall be answered soon enough. lol You did sound like Wufei.   
  
Misanagi: Poor Q!! I'm sorry! *hugs Quatre* I didn't want to do it but too late now, eh?   
  
Berrful Hunter: Holly!!!! *glomps* Thanks for the title, the review, and the help!   
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing I swear it!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Untouchable  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Heero couldn't function as he stared at Quatre's unmoving body and Duo's look of betrayal directed towards him.  
  
"What have I done?"  
  
Wufei came at him, hand on his sword ready to pummel him straight to hell but stopped short to yell at him first.  
  
"Yuy, I should have known it was you! How could you do this to Quatre? To Duo? To all of us!" He suddenly stopped as Duo stood from his position on the floor. Tears streamed down his face as he looked ahead in anger.  
  
"What you've done to Quatre cannot be forgiven Heero Yuy." He pauses to sniffle. "And as for me? I'll be in your room packing up my stuff." He walked away without even a quick glance to anyone.  
  
Trowa's sobs ceased as he held Quatre's dead form in his arms.  
  
"What the hell did you do to him?" It was almost inaudible, but Heero heard it well enough.  
  
"It happened about a month ago. I couldn't sleep and had left Duo in the room to go and look at Wing Zero. I sat down in the cockpit and turned it on but as soon as Wing Zero had regained power, it locked me in. I tried to get out but not before it had a chance to activate the ZERO system. I was overtaken and freed from my gundam. Before I knew what was happening, I was standing before Quatre in the kitchen. He looked up at me with concern at how late I was up. I didn't say anything. Instead I took action. I had no control over what I was doing! I didn't want to do it but it was too late to go back." Heero paused to look away from Trowa's angry glare.  
  
"I raped Quatre, like only a hungry insatiable monster would. But you have to believe me! It was the ZERO system, not me that was doing it! You know I would never do anything like that to Quatre! And especially not Duo! I love him!" Wufei did not look pleased at all. Neither did Trowa but he wasn't threatening Heero with a sword so it wasn't as deadly. Heero continued.  
  
"The next day, I was in my own bed next to Duo. I thought it was all a dream and wondered about it for a long time. Quatre didn't seem any different to me so I didn't dwell on it. Then, he stopped trying to hide his emotions and I had to wonder again. I had forgotten almost completely about it by then but now I remember it clearly." He held his head in his hands weakly.  
  
"Oh, ok. Now you remember. So what are we supposed to do? Forgive you, wave some magic dust around and jump for joy as Quatre wakes from the dead? It's too late now Heero. Quatre is dead! Do you hear me? DEAD! I couldn't even get near him without him springing away from me in fear! Are you aware of just what you did to him Heero Yuy? He had nightmares, would fall out of bed if he felt the slightest touch, would stay up late at night just to avoid contact with everyone! He got a separate room from me, and proceeded to rip apart that room because of the images haunting his mind! Are you listening? Look at him now Heero! Look at what you've done to him!"   
  
Trowa's face was red in anger as he yelled at Heero. In his frustration, he stood and grabbed Heero by the collar forcing him to the ground forcefully.  
  
"Look at him, damn it!" Heero was forced to look into Quatre's face and get a close up view of his wound by Trowa. Eventually though, Trowa's body was once again overcome by powerful sobs. His grip on Heero loosened greatly before he finally let go and turned away. Heero as well had tears coming down his face.  
  
"So," Wufei glanced down at Heero. "He is a human."  
  
-------------  
  
Soon after Wufei and Trowa had finished burying Quatre's body outside, Trowa went inside and proceeded to his room. He paused as he heard movement sounding from inside Quatre's once room. Trowa slowly opened the door to find Duo rummaging through everything. Trowa watched his actions for a moment before Duo found what he was looking for. Sitting on the bed, Duo held in his hand the crumpled piece of paper Quatre had prevented him from seeing before. Trowa slowly made his way to sit next to Duo and watched as Duo unfolded the note.  
  
"He didn't want me to see it, remember?" Trowa nodded as Duo spoke and flashed back to that moment.  
  
-------Flashback-------  
  
His breathing was labored and grew more intense as the two pilots drew nearer to him. Lazily in his hand, Quatre held a letter with words scribbled all over it. Duo made his way to take it from Quatre but suddenly his hand clamped down over it.  
  
"That's not for your eyes, Duo."  
  
--------End FB--------  
  
Once the note was flat again, Trowa and Duo began to read its contents.  
  
On the middle of the page, a dark circle had been drawn and colored in, making it look like a black hole. All around it were words, cries for help, dark thoughts, all which were being sucked in by the darkness that plagued the middle of the paper. The most disturbing thoughts were of Heero and what he had done to Quatre. Some were obviously things he had said to him while he was raping him such as, 'innocence never lasts forever,' and 'it won't hurt, I promise,' but the biggest and boldest thought written was the one that probably hurt Quatre the most. It read:  
  
'But Quatre, I'm your friend.'  
  
Trowa and Duo looked to each other and finally experienced for themselves just how much torment this event had caused Quatre. In their minds they were thinking that, had they been in Quatre's situation, they would have done the same thing. They realize now how fragile the mind really is and, without words, they form a pact. A pact that promises to never let anything such as this happen again and to protect those in need. To help the world in any way that they can.  
  
---------------  
  
Later that night, Wufei, Duo, and Trowa found Heero hanging dead in the basement. A note left behind his hopes for the other pilots and his apologies. Duo mourned for his once love and turned back to the others intending on burying him alone. Trowa and Wufei obliged to his request and made for the kitchen. Duo silently buried Heero a few feet away from Quatre and said a few prayers for both. He then wiped his final tears away and joined Trowa and Wufei in the kitchen.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
What did you think? That is officially the ending of Untouchable. Sad, neh? Of course, with that cheesy promise between Duo and Trowa thrown in there! ^_^  
  
I hope you enjoyed the story! Thanks for Reading!  
  
Please Review!! (check out my other GWing stories! *wink, wink*)  
  
Later.  
  
Ice 


End file.
